


All Is Fair In Love and Star Wars

by maybetomorrow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Forgive Me, I know the title isn't an actual Shakespeare quote, Mentions of MonWinn brotp, Movie Night, Sorry Amy, Star Wars - Freeform, This is not an x reads/watches the y fic, it gave me feels anyway, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetomorrow/pseuds/maybetomorrow
Summary: Missing scene pre 2x17 in which Mon-El reads while Kara prepares for a movie marathon and mulls over some life changes that she should probably be making soon…





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was going to have MonWinn in it and be all about Star Wars, but I got hooked on a tumblr post about how Mon-El doesn’t just watch tv now, and how his reading level has advanced, so this happened instead. Plus, I just really wanted to write some mildly domestic Karamel… So here you go...

She had been joking when she called it funemployment, but if she was being honest, she’d had even more fun this past month just binge watching tv shows and rom-coms with Mon-El and staying in her pajamas everyday writing articles until she got called into the DEO than she had on her best days while reporting at CatCo.Which was to say, it had been an incredible month.She knew, eventually, it had to stop.She had to start looking into other places she could be working soon.Because she missed being a reporter — a real reporter.Not a citizen journalist.But some nights, she hoped it wouldn’t end.

The blog was doing great, and ad revenue paid enough to help keep paying for her regular expenses — since the DEO income was ensuring she was on her feet with enough to pay rent.But no matter how fun it was to focus on Supergirl and the blog, she missed it.She missed CatCo.All of it.

But finding somewhere to work was a task for tomorrow.Or Monday.Tonight, she had her boyfriend waiting on the couch for her as she finished up another article on Alien Amnesty and its implications for regulated interstellar refugee immigration.The potstickers had just arrived when Kara pressed ‘Enter’ to post, and she threw some popcorn in the microwave as she walked over to the door and paid for dinner.

With the bag of food in one hand, she took the popcorn out and poured it into a green bowl.Then balancing everything, she turned back to her boyfriend. 

“What’re you reading?” Kara asked as she watched Mon-El stretched out on the couch, the book so close to his face that his nose was almost touching it.She walked over, popcorn and a stack of DVDs in hand. 

“Shhhhh,” he whispered.She snuck a peak at the cover and found he’d gotten a hold of her old copy of Romeo and Juliet from high school.His features were painted with determined concentration, and she nearly laughed, because she couldn’t remember the last time she’d seenanyone so into their reading material.Besides him, of course. 

Mon-El had spent the first half of the month watching every movie Kara would let him see with her, but by the two week mark he’d taken to browsing her bookshelves in his spare time, borrowing tomes to read during his very few nights spent outside of her apartment.Just a few days before, he’d come to the apartment with a bag full of books he’d bought for himself, which he piled in a vertical stack on top of her bookshelf. 

Something about seeing his books there made her ridiculously happy, so she made room for them on the shelf and said nothing of it.Just like how she’d cleared up a few drawers in the dresser by her bathroom, in the off chance he brought some changes of clothes by one of these nights.Even though she _knew_ he wouldn’t until she asked him to.Still, she was already preparing herself to ask him to move in.It just made sense, and maybe she was a little selfish and wanted even more time with him, but no one could blame her for enjoying his company.

Mon-El furrowed his brow and huffed in frustration, his eyes gazing intently at the page then returning to the top of the page to reread the entire thing.She had no idea how he was managing to get through Shakespeare.Even in high school, after two years on Earth and all the SparkNotes she’d read, she still struggled with most of the nuances in the writing. 

Kara smiled and decided she’d let him be until she had everything set up.But not before leaning over and kissing him quickly.He let out an exasperated sigh against her lips as he drew his gaze away from the page.And when she stood, he turned his attention back to the play.He made sure to bend his knees to make enough room so she could sit down next to him. 

She heard Mon-El flip the page and take a deep breath.She started unpacking the delivery bag, stacking little plastic containers of potstickers and dipping sauce on her coffee table.She jumped up to grab a couple sets of chopsticks, since the bag didn’t have any.When she returned, she saw Mon-El reach over and stick a little piece of card stock to mark his place and set the book down.

“All done?” Kara asked.

“Finished the section, so I figured I might as well stop now.Since you’re waiting on me,” Mon-El said with a smile as he took the chopsticks out of her outstretched hand and reached for the closest food container.

“It’s okay.You don’t have to stop reading if you’re so close to the end.”

“It’s fine,” he said, stuffing a potsticker in his mouth.He chewed carefully before he continued.“I could use the break, anyway.”

She smiled.She knew the feeling. 

“So—” she said, reaching for the DVDs, “I think it’s finally time for you to watch Star Wars.” 

Mon-El broke into a grin as Kara held three DVDS in front of her face.

“You know Winn is going to kill me, right?”

“Why?” Kara asked.

“He’s been trying to get me to watch Star Wars with him since he gave me his Netflix password.”

“I think he’ll be so excited that you finally watched that he’ll forget all about not getting to watch it with you.Besides, he can watch the prequel trilogy with you.But _I_ need to see your face when you see what humans thought space was like back then, before we escaped.It’s just — I can’t explain it.You’re going to _love_ it.”Kara waved the DVDs until Mon-El gave in. 

Kara hopped off the couch and put the first disc in the DVD player, while Mon-El sat up and pulled the blanket across his lap.Then suddenly she was back, perched at the edge of her side of the couch, letting the main menu load.

“Are you ready?” she asked, practically humming with excitement. 

“Go ahead.Press play,” Mon-El replied.

Kara nodded, but she didn’t move the start the movie.Instead, she smiled, watching Mon-El as he rolled his eyes.She leaned in for one more quick kiss before settling against his side and tugging the rest of the blanket over herself.

“Just push the button,” he said with a laugh.Kara smiled, turning back to the tv.Then she pressed play.

**Author's Note:**

> Today was a sucky day and school is stressing me the f out, so I needed some fluff in my life. I hope you like it!  
> Let me know what you think.   
> All my love, to Krypton and back!


End file.
